The Bachelor: Sterek
by leemikki
Summary: Derek is The Bachelor and Stiles is a contestant. Derek falls hard for him in the first few secs, but as the Bachelor goes, he can't explicitly state his feelings until the final episode. All the other contestants become aware of Derek's partiality to Stiles even as he tries to get to know everyone for fairness sake. Romance & epic UST ensue. Full Summary inside.
1. The New Bachelor

**Full Summary: **

**I decided to write the fic prompt I put up 3 months ago. Cuz no one would write it :(.**

**I need a The Bachelor AU where Derek is The Bachelor and Stiles is one of the contestants. And Derek falls hard for him in the first few seconds, but as the Bachelor goes, he can't explicitly state his feelings until the final rose/episode. And all the other contestants become aware of Derek's partiality to Stiles even as he tries to get to know everyone, for fairness sake. And some of them HATE Stiles, but some can't help but love him (cuz hes Stiles), and secretly think he's PERF for Derek, obviously Derek absolutely thinks so. And there are hot kisses and epic sexual tension. And Stiles always gets the first rose, until it becomes a given, and it stops being the Bachelor and becomes The Derek and Stiles love story. And I cry and you cry and the audience cries. I need this AU like air!**

**A/N: Italics are voice-over video scenes and thoughts. Tv shows are hard to write! lol Chapter 1: The New Bachelor**

"Hi, I'm Chris Harrison, and welcome to an exciting new season of The Bachelor." The host revealed excitedly, "When Derek Hale, one of New York's most accomplished young architects, was featured in ABC's daytime EPA feature on Green Building, calls and emails poured in to our offices begging us to make him our next Bachelor. Never have we seen so many suggestions for a single person that was wholly unconnected to the Bachelor franchise. Imagine our surprise when news of Derek's sexual orientation did not stem the flow of suggestions in the least. So we listened America, our new Bachelor is Derek Sebastian Hale!"

"Tonight, 25 lucky men will get to vie for Derek's heart, and give him the love he so deserves. Derek is on his way here right now, but before we welcome him as our new bachelor. Lets take a look at some of the 25 men waiting to compete for his heart."

* * *

"Laura, no!"

"Come on Derek! Do you know how huge this is?" Laura pleaded to her brother, who was resolutely working over his draft table. He hadn't once looked up to greet her since she barged into his home office, phone in hand. He had been resolutely ignoring the ringing phone all morning, in favor of working on his latest project, a luxury apartment complex in Long Island. He would have put the ringer on silent, but Laura insisted on keeping it on, hoping the constant calls from ABC and his enthusiastic friends would persuade him to just, "talk to them already!".

"I do realize that," he sighed, " the answer is still no, they can find a new gay bachelor. That disastrous EPA feature was my last foray into television"

"Disastrous? They loved you! They had to put it on repeat, and trust me Derek ninety-eight percent of those people didn't give a damn about the Environment Protection Act," she snorted. "They don't want a gay bachelor Der, they want you."

He looked from his recent blueprint just enough to eyebrow her.

"At least take the call Der," she advised as she handed the phone to him, "I've got them on hold." He dropped his pencil now and somehow simultaneously glared at her and the phone in her hand.

Oh please, if your freaky eyebrows haven't killed me yet.

She closed the door quietly and crossed her fingers as soon has she heard him speaking over the landline.

* * *

" My name's Caleb, I'm 28 and I'm from Waverly, Nebraska!" the muscular brunette exclaimed

_He aims and shoots his shotgun at the red target falling through the sky…_

"I'm pretty good with a shotgun, I'm so outdoorsy. I've always been the typical country boy"

_He aims his bow and pierces the buck deer outline right in the heart with his arrow…_

"If every thing works out Derek will definitely be coming back with me to Nebraska for some deer steaks and beef nuts." He predicted, giggling hysterically all the while.

* * *

_The camera flashes at he handsome blue-eyed blonde posing suggestively in black boxer-briefs._

"Turn right, good." The camera continues to flash.

"Hi, I'm Jackson, I'm 24 and I live in Santa Monica. I have been modeling for the past 6 years. "

_He's seen standing on the shores of a beach squinting into the distance._

"I'm not really too concerned about the other guys, guys are always competitive with me, but I'm not bothered. I'm ok with competition. Its something that I have a lot of experience with."

_He's strutting down the boardwalk in Ray-Bans now._

"I'm sure there'll be some guys intimidated by me and…they probably should be." He states cockily.

* * *

"Hi, I'm Stiles, I'm 24 years old and a published author. I live in Beacon Hills, California and I'm so ready to meet Derek!" The adorable doe-eyed brunette grins widely.

_The brunette sits relaxed in what seems like a home office while typing on a iMac._

"I loved watching Derek on the Going Green feature because I could see he was kinda goofy, but still competent and so completely genuine…and he's hooot." He announced red-faced. "I'm so happy he agreed to be The Bachelor because he's..um..that's somebody I would like to date!" His blush persisted.

_The camera cuts to him in a bedroom flipping through a worn scrapbook._

"I'm really hoping I could love someone as much as my dad loved my mom . Cluadia. After she passed away I found poems that she had written to him while he had served in the army. I guess that's where I got the writing gene," he smiles. "To have parents who love each other as they had and to see that my dad loves her still, makes me yearn for that special and encompassing kind of love. Who knows I might find it with Derek!" he exclaimed, giggling adorably.

* * *

"Twenty-five incredible men have come from all across the country to specifically meet Derek here tonight. But before they arrive, lets welcome your new bachelor, Derek Hale." He gestures to the limo pulling up the driveway.

The car pulls up and the driver opens the door and out walks a stubbled, green–eyed gorgeous man whose smile doesn't quite mask his trepidation.

* * *

"This is your fault Laura. If you hadn't made me do that damn feature for the firm." Derek announced petulantly as he stomps into the kitchen. He had been on the phone for nearly an hour, she had chewed fingernails down to nubs even as she cooked them breakfast. Wait.

"Did you say yes?!" she exclaimed, less than carefully slamming down the pan of scrambled eggs, moving to hug the living daylights out of him. He skillfully dodged her and moved to take down a plate. "I just said I'd meet them." He explained.

She paused for her moment, then her eyes progressively got wider, "Oh my God- same thing! You said yes!" She jumped twice on the spot and proceeded to do a happy dance, much to Derek's irritation.

* * *

"Welcome Derek" Chris Harrison says excitedly.

"Thank you, how are you?" "Good, how are you doing?" he responds

"A little nervous," Derek admits, "A lot nervous." he amends trying to keep the smile on his face.

"Big night for you!" Chris continues enthusiastically, much to Derek's annoyance, he ignores the feeling.

"Yea, I guess so, " he responds. In an surprising moment of honesty, he also murmurs, "I hope I meet him."


	2. Ball Rolling

It was an exhausted Derek who arrived at his Upper West Side apartment at seven in the morning. He was so exhausted, more from the constant back and forth between him and the ABC executives in the all-day meeting, than from jet lag. In the end though, e had gotten most everything he'd wanted. Of course, it had helped that he was shaping up to the their most popular Bachelors, but he had had to make some concessions. The executives, of course, had also gotten what they had wanted: Derek.

"I can't believe I agreed to do this," he thought.

"But regular dating hasn't done me much good has it," he muttered to himself as he rifled through his pockets for his keys.

It said something about his life, that he wasn't the least bit surprised by the scene that greeted him when he opened the door.

"At least let me get some coffee before the interrogation," he pleaded as he released his carry-on. "Airplane coffee tastes like ass," he revealed to no one in particular, even though there were four nosy people posed up on his couch, waiting expectantly.

"I suppose I should be glad that mom isn't he…."

"Shut it Hale, what happened?" Erica interrupted.

Derek raised his eyebrows.

"Well?" Laura demanded. She moved towards the kitchen, to pour him the cup of coffee he had requested, her eyes trained on him the entire time.

He sighed, might as well put them out of their misery. "I agreed." He stated matter-of-factly and plopped down onto his favorite spot on the couch.

"Oh my God!" Erica and Laura shouted in unison. Laura ran out of the kitchen, his coffee forgotten. Isaac smiled, and Boyd merely snorted beside him amusedly. That's why he is my favorite.

"Tell us everything!" Laura demanded. He inclined his head to the kitchen. "Please, " she added then headed again to finish pouring his morning fix.

"Filming starts in eight weeks in LA."

Derek proceeded to tell them everything he agreed to in the meeting and what disagreements would be ironed out in the videoconference next week. After which his lawyer would review the contract. Not that it would need much reviewing. He had harnessed his inner Laura and altered just about everything that did not sit well with him. He alone got to decide who he took out for dates, who he gave roses to and who he eliminated. There would be no manipulations on the producer's part for ratings sake; that had been his major concern. He also got double the compensation that they had proposed. Not that he needed the money, he had just wanted to annoy Mark Fleiss and make it harder for them to hire him. And well, that didn't work.

"I have no say in who they cast though, or where we go on dates," he stated between sips.

"Still, I can't believe you got them to agree to that much," Isaac expressed in awe over his own steaming cup.

Derek smiled for the first time that morning, "I did my research, no one liked any of the guys from last season, and people are desperate for something fresh. The executives were desperate, so I took advantage of it," he grinned.

Then he remembered the detail they had yet to iron out. "If I do find someone..." he cleared his throat, " someone special…I can't tell him explicitly how I feel, on camera or off. We all are still going back and forth on that, but they won't budge."

"Of course they won't Derek, the whole point of the show is the mystery of who The Bachelor likes best," Erica claimed, "There's no mystery if you regale him with your undying love in the third episode!" Everybody chuckled, except Derek. Derek was not amused.

"But you can show him though," Isaac suggested smiling.

Derek almost smiled at that, then he sighed "If there is a him to show," His emotions were all over the place today.

"There will be," Laura stated fervently, "I've never had much faith in that show, but I have faith in you. You deserve it Der." She had tears in her eyes now.

"You'll have your pick, they are all gonna fall head over heels." Erica added assuredly.

"There will be," Boyd, surprisingly, restated. He seemed just as sure as Laura.

"Ok," Derek agreed. "I'll call my lawyer."

He pulled out his phone and dialed.

"Laura." He started

"Yes Derek?" she barely got out. Laura was spread out on the couch now, laughing hysterically and directly into her cellphone.

Derek winced, then laughed right along with her.


	3. More Interviews?

Chapter 3: More Interviews?

A/N: Don't u just love those tv montages with the guys staring intensely at some scene in the distance for no apparent reason but to try and look broody and handsome? Yea? Prepare for a bunch of those The Bachelor style :0 lol!

"I'm Ryan Greenburg, a 31 year old bachelor from Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I've played for seven years in Major League Lacrosse and now I'm a high school coach.

_"Two more suicides guys…good!" he shouted at the sprinting boys, somehow with a whistle lodged in the corner of his mouth_

"I work with high school boys, I'm their mentor, so I want to teach them to do their very best no matter what it is that they are called to do."

_He's walking up and down the pitch, surveying the practice game before him._

"I'm very excited about meeting Derek. I think he's a special guy. The kind of guy I'd like to be with."

* * *

"I'm Ethan Carver from Vero Beach, Florida and I'm a motorcycle racer."

_A red and black motorbike, with Ethan atop it, circles rapidly around the track._

"I've been involved in road racing my whole life. I've raced in the Florida Championship series, I've represented the United States, I've travelled, it's been a true passion of mine"

_Ethan stares intensely at the empty track, helmet in hand._

"I'd love to be married and find the right person, like my twin brother has. I'm so excited for the chance to meet Derek Hale."

* * *

"My name is Danny, I'm 26 years old and I'm from Mountain Veiw, California. I'm a Software Development Engineer for Google Incorporated. I love my job, but my lifelong passion has always been the trumpet.

_He gives a spirited performance in what is presumed to be his living room._

"I've been playing in orchestra since Junior High, its kind of my zen. Growing up playing has taught me - you may not get it right the first time, but just keep trying. I think that's been such a valuable dating lesson for me. You know sometimes you do get your heart broken, but you just have to move on and keep trying.

"My last relationship ended in the worst way ever!" he exclaims directly to the camera. "The guy sent me a breakup text out of the blue an then proceeded to flaunt his new boyfriend days later at a mutual friend's get-together…Asshole."

"I'm tired of playing around, I'm ready to have love in my life. I'm excited to meet Derek and to see if he's someone I could fall in love with."

* * *

The god-awful routine opening interview with Chris should have felt like it dragged on for hours. His stomach was in knots has he stuttered through the host's constant probing about his feelings on the coming season. However, it had felt like minutes to him, before he knew it, he was alone outside awaiting the arrival of the first limo of suitors.

"Here goes nothing."

…


	4. Limosuine

**Chapter 4: Limosuine**

**A/N 1:Kyle was the first warrior sacrifice in season 3a of canon. The cute guy with the dog named Bullet who was in ROTC with Boyd. I gave him the actor's last name if I remember correctly.**

**A/N 2: No matter how much I edit this I still don't like the flow of it. I hope it was entertaining for you guys though. if I had reread one more time I might explode! So here it is!**

**A/N3: I forgot to add the full summary. I added it to the start of the first chapter. Go back if your interested :)**

"Jesus fuck! Did you see his biceps though?" Matt exclaimed to the occupants of the crowded limo. Most of the guys, the louder ones, had spent the entire limo ride extolling one body part after the other on Derek Hale's person. From the last few stoplights, the topic had been his perfect stubble, Stiles could go on for days about that one, and then Ennis, the jacked dude, had brought up his back tattoo. Stiles hadn't even known that Derek had one.

"Where the hell do they get their information and what the fuck is a triskelion?" he had thought .

Whatever a triskelion was, he didn't have a hope of finding out it's meaning, as the guys were more interested in how well-situated it was between Derek's rippling back muscles than what it stood for. Currently though, the loudest conversationalists were coming to a consensus that Derek had the sexiest, strongest biceps in the northern hemisphere.

It was weird for Stiles, not being the chattiest one in the room, but he was too nervous to contemplate objectifying Derek with the four obnoxious guys at the end. Instead he had been angsting with Jordan and Kyle about who was the most nervous, while keeping half an ear on the conversation beside him.

"He could probably…definitely lift me up," a snooty blonde called Jackson, who Stiles had disliked on sight, added. They were still on the biceps.

Stiles made the mistake of rolling his eyes at the comment. You wish.

Jackson, however, was looking straight at him at the time.

Uh oh.

"He could definitely toss you around," Jackson snarked at him from across the limo, looking unappreciatively up and down Stiles' body.

"Rude! You don't know what I got!" Stiles thought. "I have muscles. Pssh."

"Oh, and that's a bad thing?" Stiles sassed while raising one eyebrow.

Jackson scowled in response.

It was a good thing. Derek could definitely manhandle him. Stiles only hoped he would want to. He turned back towards his quiet conversation Jordan and Kyle, dismissing further argument from the blonde douche-canoe.

"Its national television, so he can't outright reject us," he concluded picking up from where he had left off earlier, "the worse he can do to me is not give me a rose." He smiled slightly as the reasoning comforted him. Then he could go back home, bitch to Scott and gorge himself on curly fries and ice cream.

Jordan and Kyle both rolled their eyes.

"He's going to give you a rose Stiles," Jordan assured him. "Have you seen Greenburg? Have you talked to Jackson?"

"So? Maybe they're his type" Stiles whispered, "And Jackson is, well, you've seen that guy!" Arrogant as Jackson was, as they all had experienced firsthand for the past few days, he was most definitely gorgeous. Unsurprisingly, all of the guys there were stunningly attractive, barring Greenburg; they were vying for Derek Hale after all. Stiles wondered for the millionth time, how he in the world he had gotten here.

When he voiced this aloud. Jordan and Kyle both snorted at his comment. Both disagreeing.

It was uncanny how alike the two were. Jordan Parrish and Kyle McKinney had been is roommates for the past few days of pre-production. Both of them had served in the army: Jordan, the more sociable of the two, went on to become a deputy after his second tour and Kyle now taught at West Point Military School. Stiles had clicked with them right away, partially because they reminded him of his father, but mostly because they were just awesome guys. It was probably not very advisable for him to make friends going into a situation like this, where they were all going to compete for one guy's affection, but Stiles couldn't find it in his heart regret it, Especially now that the limousine was pulling to a stop and he could see his anxiety mirrored in the faces of his two newest friends. Three of them smiled slightly at each other in comfort before looking out the window to a recognizable figure.

Clad in a fitted black suit, was the gorgeous man who had haunted Stiles' every waking moment since he first laid eyes on him.

Derek Hale.

He was standing a few feet away, but Stiles' heartbeat skipped a couple beats anyway, because television had certainly not done that face justice. Smiling nervously at the parked limo, his light eyes twinkling from the distance, Derek was more beautiful in person than Stiles had ever imagined him.

**Review please! And tell me whachya think :). Open to plot ideas! I have no plan whatsoever other than what you see in the summary/prompt lol!**

**Chat w/ me .com**


	5. Surprise!

**Important A/N: This story is cross-posted on AO3. There is a photo Interlude (with pics of all the guys) as Ch 5 over there if you wanna check it out! I cant copy and paste it to , unfortunately. Link: archiveofourown_org/works/2395898/chapters/5365646. Replace the"_" for "."**

Derek exhales shakily as the limo driver opens the limousine door. Suddenly eyes meet the sparkling hazel eyes gaze of the beautiful olive skinned man gracefully exiting the vehicle. He almost simultaneously thinks, "Wow" and, "I can do this", as the tall dimpled, presumably Hawaiian man saunters toward him, arms outstretched.

"Hi I'm Danny Mahealani," he murmurs as he hugs him, much to Derek's pleased surprise.

"Hello Danny" Derek responds as he slips his arms around his tapered waist. He feels muscular and strong, and smells _so_ good Derek wants to bury his face in his neck for hours. He pulls away before he does just that.

"I'm Derek," he says smiling and Danny smiles right back.

He's still way too close than is warranted for normal conversation but Derek doesn't mind.

They both open their mouths to speak, but Derek lets him continue, grinning lik a loon the entire time.

"It so nice to meet you Derek." Danny goes on, "I'm so glad you decided to do this"

"Me too," he responds while he not to discreetly checks Danny out. He's in callsic black and white combination. With the top two buttons of his linen shirt unbuttoned

Danny clears his throat and blushes at his appraisal.

"See you inside?" Derek prompts.

"Um yeah." He responds, still quiet flustered, "See you."

Derek feels kind of smug as he watches him walk inside. He has a feeling Danny doesn't get flustered often. He decides he likes Danny.

He is still smiling when a long-haired, long-limbed man not so graciously steps out of the stalling limo.

"Greenburg?!"

Derek forces himself to be relaxed and pliant under the touch the make up artists prepping him for the arrival of the second limo. He resolutely ignores Mark and Chris' fake platitudes, and focuses instead on keeping calm enough to not act in the violent manner he's been contemplating since Greenburg's arrival.

"We had no idea Derek, he never once mentioned in the screening process that he knew you before. Of course we never explicitly asked, we just assumed…."

'On to 'Derek's Happy Place'. He's in the reserve, playing tag with Laura and his Dad, who's "it" this time around. He's holding Laur's hand, both of them weaving around the tall trees that litter the now familiar path….

"Of course, its too late to recast, we go live in exactly a week." Mark adds

Fuck its not working.

"Thank you so much, Derek, for going on with the show, without causing a scene" Chris states, "I assure you…"

"Cut the bullshit Chris," Deerek's interrupts, "You knew exactly what you were doing."

"No! Derek…"

"It doesn't matter," he interrupts again. The men look surprised at that, "he goes next week." Derek states matter-of-factly and vacates his chair, intent on ending the conversation ther

"Now wait a ,minute. Derek…"

"What Mark! You can't possibly be attempting to tell me that, he cant go next week." Derek states evenly, his anger no longer veiled, "After all it was an honest mistake, no manipulation on your part.''

Mark's mouth stutters to a close.

"And we already agreed that I can send home whomever, whenever I want."

"Of course." Mark mutters petulantly.

"Well I guess that's it then." Derek gestures to him dismissively, then walks out meet the upcoming guys.

Bastards-0, Derek- 1

"Jesus Christ Laura! Calm down." Erica exclaims to a stress-eating Laura settled beside her on the couch."

"Ssh!" Boyd and Issac echo, both glaring. They are each sprawled both ends of the sectional, eyes intent on the television steadfasting ignoring lauras impending tantrum.

"Its on break morons!" she mutters touchily as she reaches out rub Laura's back. "You ok?" she starts apprehensively.

"Can you believe that motherfucking piece of shit!" she explodes, "Derek must have been mortified!" She gestures wildly, popcorn flying everywhere. _Luckily Derek's not here to care_ she thinks briefly

"He didn't look mortified," Isaac unwisely starts.

"I know my brother" she snaps, "and they probably cut that part out!"

"He's probably ok Laura," Isaac soothes

"I remember Greenburg." Boyd adds "he's harmless"

"Of course he's harmless. Chris is the turd to which I'm referring! And it's the fucking principle." she presses, though visibly calmer.

"You think they planned that?" Boyd asks

"Don't you?!" Laura responds, and sighs before he can answer and stuffs another mouthful of popcorn.

"Its ok" Erica whispers soothingly and continues rubbing her back. "Derek does look like he was ok though. He's probably laying it in to Mark right now." She stumbles upon an amusing thought, "before he lays it into to Danny if you know what I mean!" She comically wiggles both her eyebrows and Boyd starts choking in the corner

"Yeah I do!" Laura agreed giggling, holding her hand up for a high five, "Danny was hot."

"I liked Kurt," Isaac stated matter-of-factly, though no one asked him.

"I liked the cute blonde, what's his name?" are covered Boyd asked

"Justin." Laura supplies chucking. "You do?"

"For _Derek,_" he emphasizes rolling his eyes. "Yeah him."

"And the pretty eyes actor dude, Matt." Erica added.

"So basically everyone but Greenburg" Isaac stated as the opening music for the Bachelor started onscreen.

"Basically," Laura mumbled around another mouthful of popcorn.

**This was surprisingly easy to write. I think I'm getting the hang of this thing. Please tell me what you think. As always, suggestions are more than welcome!**

**You can follow me at .com**


	6. Here Comes Stiiiiles

A blonde-haired sprightly man jumped out of the second limo first, spread his arms wide toward him and exclaimed, "Derek!" like they were long-lost buddies.

He was clad in a tight, _too_ tight black suit, with an over-large black velvet bow tie.

Derek could not help but smile at his appearance, and respond just as enthusiastically, "Hey!"

The blonde, with hot-pink tipped hair, Derek noticed, jumped once more for good measure and shouted, "I'm so excited!"

Derek tried to mimic his jazz hands jokingly, "Me too!" then beckons him over. He could tell that this guy was the perky type, and that Boyd would absolutely hate him on sight. He grins briefly at the thought.

"You look phenomenal!" blonde guy observed, once he finally dance-walks up to him, "I'm Frankie."

"Derek," he responds as he receives a hug.

"I'm really exited to meet you," Frankie expresses as he pulls away.

"Thanks so much, you too. I'll see you inside?"

"Kay!" Frankie responds and he leaves just as exuberantly as he came in

Interestingly, a gentleman with the exact opposite disposition of Frankie came out of the limo next. The older brunette, clad in a well-fitted grey three piece suit, exited the vehicle to take measured steps toward him.

"Hello," he started, finally smiling.

"Hi, how are you?" Derek responds before receiving another warm hug. Everyone seemed to be hugging him today.

"Good, how are you holding up?"

Derek responds with the expected pleasantries before the slender man introduces himself as Will Truman. He expresses to Derek that he actually didn't know that much about him, so he was looking forward to getting to know him in person. As he leaves Derek decides that as sociable and polished as Will was, he wasn't attracted to him at all, which was a first so far.

The rest of the guys from the second limo and part of the last introduce themselves in the same manner. They say hello, exclaim that he was stunning in some way or the other while he would try to not look too flattered; finally he'd say he would see him inside and they'd leave for the house. All of the guys from the first limousine passed in the same manner, except for Greenburg, whom he had hurriedly said hello to, aware of the cameras around, and then sent on his way.

He had gotten hugs from most and only a handshake, from the short, black haired man with calloused hands. Mickey seemed rough around the edges, as was his pleasantly hoarse voice, but Derek had liked his smile.

He was attracted to most, in varying degrees, and they all seemed like nice guys - for now. Except for Matt, the guy wearing his bronze and silver Olympic Swimming Medals unnecessarily. Matt Daehler was…well, Matt was annoying. Overall though, Derek was pleased.

He was content, mildly relaxed and surprisingly not nervous awaiting the last occupant of the vehicle, but that was all before _he _arrived or should he say, tripped feet first out of the limo.

_'How does someone do that?' _he wondered_. _Trip feet first out of a limo, **and** look so adorable doing it.

Soon, the medium-built brunette in the fitted red suit somehow righted himself, doe eyes blinking rapidly all the while. His whiskey-colored eyes finally met his, and suddenly Derek's hands were trembling.

In the seconds it took for the beautiful boy to walk towards him, all his responses to the previous guys reared up and increased tenfold; the curiosity upon meeting Cinna and Kyle, the contagious excitement of Frankie and a singing Blaine and the intense sexual attraction for Danny and Jackson, as he surveyed the red and gray ensemble that accentuated his lithe figure in all the right and more coursed through him in response to the gorgeous, now red-faced man, who had yet to utter a word to him.

He desperately needed to know his name.

* * *

"H-hi," an embarrassed Stiles stutters later to a beaming Derek. It was probably appropriate that he was red-faced from the most mortifying moment of his natural life, because looking at Derek Sebastian Hale felt like staring at the sun. He lifts up his shaking hand to initiate a handshake, and is surprised when Derek moves to embrace him instead and murmur - "Hi," into his probably red-tipped ears.

He is almost undone by he feeling of Derek's thick forearm sliding along his waist, that is, until Derek surprises him yet again and places a lingering kiss on the apple of his cheek.

_His lips are so soft._

"Your lips are so soft."

Derek surprised laughter vibrating close to his ear breaks the delicate, tension-ridden moment.

"Oh my f-. Did I say that out loud?!" He lifts one hand from between them to cover his face in renewed embarrassment, while the other stays happily situated on Derek's broad, muscled shoulder. It seemed he was doomed to be tomato-colored for this entire introduction.

_And probably the entire show._

"Thank you, you did," Derek admits amusedly, "It was cute."

Stiles peeks through his fingers to see him smiling genuinely. He had meant it.

"Um, your welcome." Stiles can't help but return his smile. Meanwhile, Derek still has yet to release his hold on him, not that Stiles minds. It is definitely the most wonderful feeling he can recall to date. While he revels in that feeling, of Derek liking him enough to hold on him for so long, Stiles busies himself trying to memorize the alternating shades of color in the beautiful eyes still appraising him.

_Was it green, then grey, then hazel, or the other way around?_

"What's your name?" Derek questions eventually, releasing him from his train of thought then also his hold on him. Stiles was so caught up in the moment, that he had forgotten to introduce himself, and also the entire television premise, really.

"Oh…Stiles! My name is Stiles Stilinski." He offers his hand customarily, as if they had not just been embracing the entire time, and grins while Derek takes it.

"Nice to meet you Stiles Stilinski," Derek purrs and thumbs at Stiles' knuckles.

He was pleasantly surprised by the lack of the expected 'What is a Stiles?' comment and also overwhelmingly turned-on by that small affectionate touch. On the whole, Stiles was such a wellspring of emotion and sexual tension being in this gorgeous man's presence, that he decides, for both their sakes, that he should really get inside the house before he embarrasses himself any further. Conflictingly, his subconscious kept reminding him that he might rather die of mortification than let go of Derek's hand.

He was **_so_** screwed.

"You too, Derek Hale." he manages to respond eventually.

"Come find me inside, ok?" Derek prompts. And oh, their time is up already?

"Yea, " he responds, still dazed, "see you."

He heads up the entrance stairs, careful not to trip again, after trying and failing to not cling to the idea that Derek Hale might really, actually _dig_ _him_.

Stiles Stilinski.

**_Jesus Christ._**


	7. Cocktail Party

**IMPORTANT A/N: Hey guys! Photo Interlude II with the rest of the 25 guys can be found as chapter 7 on archiveofourown. ( archiveofourown^org/works/2395898/chapters/5404451 :replace the '^' with '.') I strongly advise checking it out. You know most of the characters from other fandoms, promise :). It might help/make it more fun to connect a picture to the names. (Photo Interlude I was chapter 5 over there if you missed my previous note.)**

Chapter 7: Cocktail Party

"You guys saw that right?" Laura announced to the silent living room disbelievingly, "I didn't just dredge it up from my matchmaking fantasies?"

"Nope," an amused Boyd assured her, popping the 'p'. He headed to the kitchen to replenish his and Erica's bowls of popcorn, now empty after one hour of the two hour 'season premiere party' as Erica had dubbed it. 'Not much of a party with only four people', he had countered. He had gotten a slap on the back of his head for his comment. Surprisingly, watching a reality show with two squealing girls had turned out to be much more fun than he'd expected. Despite not being a fan of the show, watching Laura watch her brother was the most fun he'd had in ages. Then there was the fact that he would have checked the show out anyway, if only just to see that Derek was doing okay. "He might as well pack the clumsy one into his suitcase now, and come home," he commented as he handed an elated Erica her full bowl.

"He's adorable!" she exclaimed around a mouthful, "Laur' did you see his moles!" The girls were literally on top of each other, their bodies vibrating in tandem with excitement.

"Did you see Derek?!" Laura countered enthusiastically. "I've never seen him like that! So _touchy_! They might as well have sucked face in the drive-way"

"You are not one of those sisters are you?" Issac started, "that cringe at the thought of their brother doing anything remotely sexual."

Laura threw some popcorn at him "Not with a brother like Derek, I baked him cupcakes the _one_ time he took my advice and went to Jungle and got laid. He had been such a grump that week."

"Of course he never went again." Erica added giggling, then got back on topic, "Do you think he'll kiss him tonight?"

"Normally I'd say no, but I think he really likes this Stiles." Lara said smiling.

"He'll definitely give him the First-Impression rose though." Erica claimed.

'The _what_?" Isaac questioned, but the girls ignored him in favor of the television.

He turned to ask Boyd who shrugged, as usual.

* * *

Stiles, giddy from his first meeting with Derek, entered the room full of guys intent to find the only two he knew well there and also _alcohol_, whichever he found first. He steered around an attractive guy, who looked way better in a buzz-cut than he ever did, and made a beeline for the sole glass of white wine on the tray. Right after his second sip, Jordan and Kyle found him.

"How was it?' "What happened?" "Oh my God!" all three said in unison.

"There are no words, Jesus Christ! I lost all the words!" Stiles exclaimed first.

"You're not the only one," Kyle assured laughing, "I was so much less outgoing than I wanted to be. He was _so_ nice though."

"He was." Jordan added, "I have no idea, if he liked me or any of the guys before me for that matter, or if he was just being sweet."

"He _is_ a rare mix of he's sweet and intimidating." Kyle admitted.

"Yea," Stiles agreed, "It's all of the…" He made a sweeping gesture with his hands outlining a muscled form, prompting a laugh from them both.

Shouts of "Derek!" and interspersed catcalls interrupted the conversation, as all three turned to see a smiling Derek enter the room.

For the briefest of moments, his eyes met and held Stiles' before he announced to the room, "How's it going in here guys?!"

A noisy cacophony of 'good' and 'great' greeted him in response.

"First of all, let me say thank you all so much for being here, and interrupting your lives to come meet me. I'm so appreciative, and more flattered than I can say."

Stiles could practically hear everyone's hearts melting along with his.

"Second of all, 'Wow!', I've never seen so many beautiful men in one place," several guys whooped, "It's a little bit intimidating to be honest. So trust me, I'm as nervous as many of you are. But I think we can all try to be relaxed, especially with the help of this alcohol." He raised his own glass as he joked, "and just be ourselves as we get to know each other. So, cheers to an amazing night, and cheers to you all!"

Stiles murmured, "Cheers," with the others and hurried to empty his glass before he swooned.

Immediately and amusedly after, a group of guys swarmed towards Derek, and herded him, like a little stray lamb, towards the big sectional in the great room. He seemed to take it in stride and dived into a conversation with the seven guys surrounding him.

Stiles shared a knowing look with Jordan, and the three companions headed to one of the three gazebos just outside to find comfortable seating. He knew a lost cause when he saw one.

They were not too far away from the action inside and could hear clearly when Chris Harrison arrived to place a tray on the table with a single rose atop it, and give the standard spiel about the First-Impression rose and what it means when Derek offers it. After production filmed a couple guys 'oohing' and 'aahing' over it, the guys went back to fighting for time with Derek, who was floating between groups like the social butterfly he never was until that night.

Still, a lot of the guys, like Sties, stayed on the periphery socializing and waiting their turn.

* * *

Absolutely nothing had prepared Derek for _this_, sure he'd had his fair share of guys who relentlessly pursued him before; Exhibit A being Greenburg, whom he was steadfastly dodging all night, but being shuffled between twenty-five suitors was a whole different ball-game. It was surprisingly a blessing that Greenburg was there, not that he'd admit it. His constant presence had forced Derek to flee to several parts of the house under the guise of starting conversations. He must have appeared so much more sociable than he actually was and he had gotten to know so many more guys in the first hour than he would have otherwise.

There were some good guys here, some of them wonderful, but despite that fact, Derek was utterly exhausted. Especially not that he couldn't default to grunting when he was all 'socialized-out' like he would with his close friends and family. He fondly remembers times when he and Boyd would spend a whole day, no words spoken the entire time they were together except the occasional grunt. Now that is what you call friendship.

So yes he was exhausted, talked out, and to top it all off confused, because he missed _him. _His cute brunette in the red suit, with whom he'd had such a great connection had yet to come steal him away all night, as so many of the other guys had.

So when he got his first reprieve, when production sent out some appetizers, and the giant man monopolizing is time, Ennis, left to follow the enticing smell, he quickly headed to the exit where he'd last saw Stiles disappear to.

A red suit under the trellis caught his gaze soon after, and there he found Stiles sitting, nursing a nearly empty glass of wine with both hands, still somehow gesticulating wildly to the two men on either side of him. Jordan and Kyle, Derek remembers them, the shy cute one who'd barely spoken and the handsome cop who'd seductively read him his rights. They both looked up to greet him with wide smiles, unlike Stiles who was still unaware and rambling.

"And then when the big giant wall is about to close, the brave idiot, runs and squeezes through it to save the two guys…!"

"Hi guys, sorry to interrupt,"

"No!" Jordan and Kyle responded in unison, Stiles on the other hand, was shocked still it seemed, his obscenely pink mouth still slack and open._ Jesus fuck._

He cleared his throat and asked both guys, "Can I talk to Stiles for a little bit?"

"Oh no problem" "Sure". They both sat up eagerly and left to give he and Stiles privacy, which he greatly appreciated. The others had been doing the exact opposite all night. Curious.

Stiles smiles at him. "Hi."

"Stiles," he muttered in mock anger, ready to lightly reprimand him for being so scarce all night.

Stiles visibly flinched.

_Oh no. Shit._

"Didn't I tell you to come find me," he murmured gently, then sat as close as was appropriate.

"I'm sorry," Stiles apologized, "I was working up the nerve and then I…"

"Wanted to give your friends a rundown of The Maze Runner first?" Derek smiled at him, desperate to assure him that he wasn't really mad.

Stiles beamed back. "You know it?"

"I do, just finished it actually." He had rushed to buy the second book in the recently popular series just before production started. "Doesn't everyone?'' He _had_ snatched up one of the final three copies left at the bookstore.

"Oh," he whispered, his face a mixture of astonishment and disbelief, "You've like it then?"

"Yeah, I love that book."

His doe eyes, widened further and he stuttered out, "Its mine. The Maze Runner. I wrote it. I'm a writer."

Derek didn't even try to mask his surprise. But of course he was that Stilinski. Of course this beautiful man was nothing less than extraordinary.

"Wow Stiles! That's…congratulations!''

"Thanks," he whispered bashfully, his familiar blush reappearing.

"Was it your first book?"

"Published, yeah." He smiled proudly.

"It was brilliant Stiles. Really."

Stiles adorably bit his lips to quell his widening smile.

Derek never wanted to kiss anyone more.

He settled for wrapping his arms around him as Stiles leaned sideways to nudge him in appreciation. He fit perfectly in his arms, the feeling just as sublime as before.

"So Genim Stilinski, best-selling author," Stiles giggled adorably, "Where are you from?"

As it turned out they had grown up within a couple hundred miles from each other. Stiles, with his sheriff father, and a beautiful, poetry-writing, English-teaching mother, whom he had lost at the age of ten. The conversation was effortless and soon segued into childhood stories. The hilarious re-telling of Scott and Stiles' ill-advised crime-fighting adventure in the Beacon Hills preserve, came right before the ponderous one about the month-long argument with his publisher about changing his pen-name from the catchy 'Stiles Stilinski' to the name his mother had given him. In between, "It would have been disrespectful you know, I got this gift from her," and his response, "She would have been so proud of you Stiles,", Derek knew he was in trouble. Stiles made him feel like no one else ever had before, brave enough to open up about his own life and losses, and giddy enough not to care that he was being vulnerable. The conversation though honest, and sometimes serious, was punctuated by Stiles witty one-liners and hilarious remarks. It made for great banter when Derek tried and failed to give as good as he got. He was busy failing to discourage Stiles from calling him 'Sourwolf' when they were inevitably, unfortunately interrupted.

"Can I steal Derek for a minute." an impatient Mickey announced to them both, not even in a question.

"Give us a minute please?" he asked as Stiles frowned into his shoulder. They were sitting so close to each other now that Stiles was practically in his lap. Suddenly Mickey's scowl seemed much more understandable. "I'll join you in a sec." he assured. The short brunette scowled but left them right after.

_How long had they been sitting out here? _He had long forgotten about the time, and the cameras_._

Derek reached out to Stiles' frowning face, and gently turned up the corner of his mouth, daring for a second to stroke his soft red lips. "Stop it," he whispered hoarsely. He wanted the doe eyed brunette to smile, always.

Stiles shining eyes were apologetic

Derek reached into his suit for the rose there, intent to do what he had ventured outside to accomplish all along, "Stiles, would you accept this rose?"

A genuine smile now lit up his face as he answered, "Yes Sourwolf." He made grabby hands even as an amused Derek pinned the small corsage to his chest.

"I have to go unfortunately. I'll see you later?" he asked as he leaned forward to kiss the soft spot next to Stiles' mouth that his thumb had just occupied.

"Yea," Stiles whispered as they parted, his warm breath washing over Derek's retreating lips. The urge to surge forward and kiss him was nearly overwhelming, but he resisted in light of their surroundings. When he did kiss Stiles, and he would, it was not going to happen in front of the nosy guys he could spot spying at the doorway. He didn't want them to give Stiles a hard time.

"Later," he promised.

"Later Derek."

**Please, please review! Thx so much.**


	8. Oh Danny Boy

**Chapter 8: Oh Danny Boy**

**A/N A conversation I never planned to write. I hope it fits, and that you like it :). Please check out the previous chapter author's note if you have not yet seen the ao3 links for the photo interlude. Unfamiliar character's pics are there.**

The first thing Stiles saw when he woke up in an unfamiliar bed the following morning was the wilting red rose resting on the side table. He smiled as he stretched remembering the previous night, precisely the precious minutes spent with Derek. The whole thing had a dreamlike quality to it, the amazing conversation under the gazebo and that breathtaking moment Derek decided he wanted to keep him around and gave him the first rose. Unfortunately, he had not gotten to talk to him much after that, as most of guys had glared at him murderously if he so much as got within twenty feet of Derek. Instead, he spent the hour leading up to the Rose Ceremony snacking and chatting with the more friendly guys of the bunch, while stealing glances at Derek ever so often.

Soon after, when everyone was gathered into the great room, Derek prefaced the ceremony by explaining, as eloquently as Stiles had come to expect, that he did not know the guys well enough to confidently send as much as ten people home, as per previous seasons of The Bachelor. Stiles could not help but agree with his reasoning. And so the rose ceremony had concluded with only five guys being sent home.

But back to the present. It was now a quarter to nine according to the clock above a sleeping Kyle's bed so breakfast was supposed to be ready soon. The two other beds on the other side of the massive, unsurprisingly luxurious bedroom were empty, so he figured Danny and Jordan, had already gone down get some. He resolved to take a quick shower to he could join them soon, as he had missed out on almost all of the delicious fare last night cuddling outside with Derek.

He bit his lip to quell his smile. It was definitely too soon to be this giddy.

As he concluded what was supposed to be a quick shower, he was sorely tempted to stay awhile and reminisce. To stoke himself under the warm deluge with the memory of Derek's body, hard and just as warm against his at the forefront of his mind. But Stiles was **_so_** not trying to get off in the shower he was sharing with three other guys. Both of which would probably be back up to use it any minute. So he resolved instead to occupy his mind with the slightly less healthy practice of rationalizing Derek's reasoning behind sending home the guys that he did, last night.

Everyone but Ryan though, the fact that Greenburg was sent home was not a surprise to anyone but Greenburg. And Will's exit, to a much lesser extent was not that much of a surprise either. Stiles _was_ however surprised and sad to see Scott more than Cinna leave; both were really nice to him. He was more worried about the implications of Anthony leaving though.

"He's like a more attractive, anabolic steroids-taking Stiles a la buzz-cut era," he had muttered to Jordan disbelievingly. Last night, his joy at having the first impression rose and not having to worry about going home throughout the rose ceremony, had plummeted at the sight of the guy who looked most like him being sent home first. Danny, his new roommate had called his reasoning ridiculous when he had mentioned it, evidently beating a cackling Jordan to it who'd added that they looked nothing alike.

He let out a deep sigh as he wrapped a towel around his waist and resolved once again to let it go.

Speak of the devil. "Shower open?" Danny asked when Stiles had finally returned to the bedroom. He was panting and sweaty, no doubt from the exertion of 'Bicep-day' as Ennis had coined it, down in the courtyard.

Ennis, Caleb, Danny, Jackson, Ethan and Agron had a standing date in the courtyard gym before breakfast every weekday to work out. Apparently tomorrow was ''Leg-day''. Stiles had nearly rolled his eyes out of his head when he was passing and heard them planning it around the mini-bar late last night. Then Jackson, douchebag that he always is when Derek's not around, announced to everyone within hearing distance, careful to look straight at him, "twinks can watch if they want." Stiles was about to tell him, creatively, what he'd rather do than watch, involving a hundred pound barbell and Jackson's ass, but Justin and Kurt (coincidentally the twinkiest twinks to ever twink, in the house) had beat him to it. He laughed obnoxiously all the way back to his room as he listened to Jackson get verbally thrashed by the two guys.

"Yup!" he answered, "Is breakfast ready?"

"Yea," Danny responded and chortled, "but I wouldn't go down there if I were you."

"Why the hell not?"_ I **knew** this was coming._

"They're down in the kitchen talking about you. Specifically Matt, you know, talkative Matt," he clarified, "is moderating story-time down there and recounting Stiles and Derek's Adventure Under the Gazebo and hypothesizing just what you did last night to get the First Impression rose."

"I didn't **_do_** anything." Stiles quickly started getting out his clothes, he _had_ to go down there.

"Right," Danny stated with a smug expression that Stiles was learning to despise, "because he keeps saying you deliberately stole Derek away when everybody went out front to do interviews and get food. Said you guys were cuddling out there for the better part of an hour."

"First of all, it was like thirty minutes! Tops!" Stiles stuttered out while trying to maneuver his boxer-briefs up under the towel. "I **_wish_** it was an hour! Second, that's not how it happened, and…**_and_** I don't have to explain myself to anyone." Stiles concluded now shoving his arms through his hoodie indignantly.

**_Fucking Matt._**

"Well lucky for you Jordan did the explaining for you," Danny chuckled, "so calm your tits."

**_God bless Jordan._**

"Everyone already knows Derek sought you out Stiles. " He added much more seriously as he cavalierly stripped off most of his clothes with no thought for modesty. "- but they're still down there talking about it."

"Oh." Stiles managed fidgeting uncomfortably when Danny stopped to look at him. "Should've said _that_ then." He huffed.

"He must like you a lot." Danny continued ignoring his statement. And there was a quality to his voice now, and something in his expression that almost made up for the fact that he was deliberately riling Stiles up earlier.

Stiles could barely wrap his head around _Derek_ liking him, much less Danny and any others being envious of him for it, so he murmured, "I don't know,"

He shoved on his jeans hurriedly intent to get the hell out of there. He really did not want to have this conversation. Lucky for him, Danny changed the subject.

"In any case, I would wait a couple minutes to go down there if I were you." He laughed, undoubtedly in apology for being so weird.

Stiles rolled his eyes, Stiles Stilinski never shied away from a conversation…well as long as it wasn't one with _Sherriff_ Stilinski, and he wasn't about to start now. "Pancakes Daniel, pancakes," he announced loftily and smiled accepting the silent apology. Pancakes were all the motivation he needed to brave the kitchen, those or bacon. And he could smell both even from the upstairs bedroom of the sprawling estate. He told Danny as much and concluded,''Matt can go fuck himself."

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Danny snorted and headed to the bathroom, "And don't call me Daniel, only Derek gets to do that."

"Fuck you Daniel!"

**Please, please, _please_ review! I'd really appreciate it.**


	9. Day 2

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: I might come back to edit this. Hope there are not too many mistakes. Enjoy!**

"Morning Derek." A tired looking Mark greeted as he entered the Bachelor Villa, as Derek had dubbed it in his mind. He yawned in greeting and moved to invite him inside.

"So Derek who will it be?" asked Mark eventually when they settled into the living room steaming mugs of coffee in hand. They were meeting, as promised, at the crack of dawn, much to Derek's consternation, so he hadn't even bothered to change out of his sweatpants. Mark _had_ said it would be really short and informal, basically just him coming to the house and finding out who would be joining Derek for the dates this week. Derek had barely restrained from asking for the second time why they could not have done this over the phone. But he smiled at him pleasantly anyway and answered, "Stiles for the first, then Danny."

_They totally could have done this over the phone._

Mark smiled briefly, "I figured. And the group date?"

"Jordan, Jackson, Mickey, Justin, Sebastian, Kurt, Ethan, Agron and Kyle." He recited from memory. Mark however wrote down everything on a notepad.

"Okay good." he muttered looking over the names for a few seconds, "I have a proposition for you, though. You might have noticed that we could have done that over the phone."

Derek raised his eyebrow mockingly as if to say _'No shit'_, but didn't engage. He'd come to realize that Mark was a manipulative shit.

"You might have guessed that, like past seasons the dates will be vastly different over the course of the season, some better than others, and I'm sure you'd like to experience them with or maybe tailor the dates to the guys that would really enjoy it. Especially when it comes to the guys you really like-"

"I'm aware of that," Derek interrupted frowning, "that's why I tried, and _failed_ to add being privy to upcoming dates to my contract."

"Well we would like to change that!" Mark exclaimed annoyingly.

"Provided that I do something for you." Derek muttered knowingly

Mark deflated, "just a small favor for production."

"What do you want Mark?" he sighed and got up to refill his mug.

Mark followed him. "One veto for every elimination ceremony." He rushed out, straight to the point

"Fuck no." Derek argued

Mark rolled his eyes, "well let's talk about it a little bit before you shut me down. I'm sure the opportunity to plan the perfect date for the man you really like…"

"Mark," he huffed.

"We all are quite aware from yesterday's conversation that Stiles really loves baseball." He smirked revealing his ace.

The fucker knew he had him.

"Fine, lets talk then." Derek frowned.

Mark smiled

"And I'm calling Counselor Hale." he added spitefully

Mark smile disappeared in an instant.

Derek grinned into his second cup of coffee.

The kitchen got eerily quiet when Stiles stepped in. Matt seemed to have paused mid-sentence, mouth still annoyingly open. Stiles made sure to roll his eyes as obnoxiously as possible before he asked the room at large, "Any pancakes left?"

"Lots," Jordan answered from the dining table in the adjoining room, pointing to the closed ceramic dish on the counter. Their interaction seemed to relieve the tension in the room somewhat, as conversation swelled thereafter. Stiles proceeded to fill his plate to the brim and the plopped down right beside Matt defiantly.

"When are the date cards coming though?" Nasir asked from across the table.

"Soon, I think." Agron answered, "Chris was arriving when we were outside in the courtyard earlier."

Stiles felt not a small amount of anxiety swirling in his gut at that. It must have shown on his face.

"Worried you won't get a date?" Matt inquired smirking.

"What's it to you?" Stiles sassed raising his eyebrows.

"Just curious," Matt continued , "I'd be way more confident if I had managed to steal Derek away for over an hour."

"Hmm," Stiles uttered aloofly before shoving a delicious morsel in his mouth. He careful to let on that he was annoyed. hiding his clenched left fist under the table. He'd learned from his father that sometimes its more disconcerting to your opponent, if you don't react to them at all. Especially for a nosy, mouthbreather like Matt, who was probably just fishing for information.

Stiles really hoped he'd go home soon.

"Guys please join me in the living room." Chris's voice bellowed interrupted any further conversation. A scowling Matt got up immediately with more fanfare than was necessary. Stiles rolled his eyes for the millionth time that morning and moved to hurriedly put away his plate for later, so he could join them.

"Guy's what do you think? Will this house will be alright for you?" Chris asked the rapt audience of guys seated on various sofas in front of him

Everyone agreed in a chorus of murmurs and nods. It was a beautiful house. It had five large bedrroms, that each accommodated four guys comfortably, and out door pool, beautiful landscaping and a fully equipped outdoor gym that even Ennis, the Personal Trainer, couldn't stop raving about.

"I know you are all exited to see Derek again. Well he's actually coming over later this morning."

Everyone whooped excitedly.

"But…only one of you will be going on a date with him today."

Everyone groaned as if it was rehearsed. Stiles found himself joining them. He didn't want to even contemplate or hope that he was going on a date with Derek today. No need to set himself up for disappointment.

"Who will that be? Well his name is written on this date card right here," Chris pulled a stiff cream envelope out of his back pocket. "Let me explain how all this works, each week there will be three dates, there are group dates and one-on-one date. Roses will be up for grabs on each date. If you get a rose, you are safe for the next Rose Ceremony. If you do not get a rose on the one-on-one date, well, you'll be going home immediately," he concludes ominously.

Stiles eyes widened, he had completely forgotten that part. Maybe not having a date today wouldn't be such a bad thing. He locked eyes with Jordan from across the room, and his expression mirrored Stiles' exactly.

"So, enjoy the dates, I hope to see y'all at the next Rose Ceremony. I'll leave this with you." He placed the envelope on the coffee table and headed past the two cameramen in the doorway.

Jackson wasted no time and leapt up to read it before anyone else got the chance.

Someone behind Stiles, probably Sebastian asked, "Who's nervous?" while Jackson tore the envelope open. The whole room dissolved in nervous laughter.

"Danny!" Jackson announced dramatically.

Danny did a Stiles-esque flail in surprise, and laughed joyfully as the guys beside him patted his back and clapped. Stiles tamped down on the swirling mess of acute jealously in his gut and clapped right along with them. Danny really liked Derek, he knew, he had seemed so happy to hear his name.

"It says. _'I'm waiting for a sign,' _signed Derek," Jackson reads.

The guys continued to tease Danny, some of them pondering what it might mean even after Danny goes upstairs to get ready.

Stiles abruptly leaves the room to finish his breakfast, grateful for the excuse to be alone for a while to process. That and he didn't want to look at Matt's smirking face for one more second. His faced had whipped right to Stiles' when Danny's name, was announced. Though to be fair he wasn't the only one.

Stiles was finally understanding that the too-short., in his opinion, conversation with Derek last night looked more intimate than he realized. Though Matt was the only one who confronted him outright, most of the guys had been walking on eggshells around him for most of last night and this morning.

He is distracted from further thought however when Jordan and Kyle joined him in the dining soon after. It seemed that they hadn't finished breakfast either.

Kyle mumbled in between bites of waffles, "I think you're getting the next one."

It was obvious what he meant, even though they had been silently eating for the past ten minutes.

"I'm trying not to think about it" Stiles sighed, "I'm resolving to just enjoy the process." He admitted truthfully, "getting to know him and hanging out with you guys in the meantime seems like the best mode of action at this point." He leans over to nudge Kyle with his shoulder. He can't afford to feel like he got punched in the gut every time someone but him got a date card, it was _way_ too early for that. This whole thing could turn into a cluster-fuck of heartache and jealousy if he allowed it to.

"Yea I agree with all that," Jordan added laughing, "except for the first part where your not thinking about the dates."

"Its weird, Chris says there will three dates when cameras are around like they are all happening today, but I don't think they all are. The group date is tomorrow I hear." Kyle says, thankfully changing the subject.

"It always seemed like one day on television." Jordan adds.

"I heard that too. In the meantime though, what's there to do around here? I'm having internet withdrawal." Stiles complained.

Kyle and Jordan rolled their eyes.

"Seriously though, Derek is the only man I'd do this for. Late last night I think I got the shakes!" Stiles exaggerated jokingly.

"Maybe you should start a new book." A honeyed voice interrupted from the doorway, mirth heavy in its lilt. "To occupy your time in between dates."

"Derek!" Stiles exclaimed twisting out of his seat and jumping to hug him in greeting before he could psych himself out about it.

"Hi." Derek whispers in between chuckles.

_Wait_.

"**Dates?!"** he asked after a few short seconds of hugging, barely containing his giddiness.

He _had_ said dates right?

"Ssh" Derek whispers and winks. Stiles heart stuttered rapidly in his chest in response.

"Hi guys," Derek greets Jordan and Kyle who were still seated and grinning, presumably at Stiles' antics. He exchanges small talk with them both, while Stiles stays silently content and close beside him. It was such a heady feeling. Stiles is never silently content. With _anyone_.

Eventually, all of the guys had piled rapidly into the dining room, no doubt upon news of Derek's arrival. Derek finally asks them where Danny was and a new arrival answers him. Stiles barely listened to the exchange though. Derek smelled _really_ good.

Too soon, Derek left to find his date for the day, but not before planting a quick kiss to the side of Stiles' forehead, in what Stiles wants to interpret as reassurance.

Stiles found that for the rest of the day, while everyone waited for Danny's arrival and details about his date, he couldn't quite match the level of anxiousness that most everyone was exuding. He went for a nap before Danny even arrived, a content smile lingering his face.

**Please, please review if you like it. I would appreciate it so much. You have no idea. **


	10. Social Media & a Date Card

**Summary:**

**We see a small tidbit of life outside the mansion and another date card arrives**

**Notes:**

**Importat A/N: A very helpful review by The Fabulous A.J and my response sheds light on some important stuff. (Thank you so much A.J for your review, and and subsequent msg. It helped a whole lot!) Due to his/her suggestions I'll try to add a tv style recap periodically within/before 'episodes'.**

**_Review:_**  
**_Quick question though - if it's styled like the Bachelor, shouldn't all the interactions in the house ( including the conversation in the bathroom and kitchen ) be televised as well? That's normally how it works at least - the guys get filmed semi constantly don't they? The audience gets to watch what they do while living together competing for Derek, that's usually the kind of entertainment factor, isn't it?_**

**_Response: Thanks so much for your review! To be honest, the whole camera thing has been at the back of my mind since last chappie, but I couldn't find a way to make it fit. i think i mentioned the cameras briefly only twice. You gave me a lot to think about!_**

**_My reasons for not addressing the camera thing:_**

**_*It would make this story way too hard to write and would hinder the flow of the narrative. I'm still struggling take make the whole thing sound decent as it is. lol_**  
**_*I'm hoping you assume that all the interactions you read are picked up by cameras all over the house, mounted/hidden or operated by personnel. Unless its stated otherwise_**  
**_*I like to think that my addition of the Laura and friends 'watch party' kinda reminds us of the whole audience/entertainment factor, so we never really forget its a show. So when they comment on stuff they see, we can be like "oh! the cameras caught that!'' lol :)_**  
**_*Even though its a reality series, i'm more focussed on telling the Sterek love story. If ya get what I mean._**

**_I will try to add more 'reality tv details' if I can make it fit seamlessly. It probably would make it more fun._**

Chapter 10: Social Media &amp; a Date Card

"In this episode, Derek and Danny go on their first date, first to a long hike to the Hollywood sign, then to a show at the LA Philharmonic Orchestra, which we're sure our trumpet-playing Hawaiian hottie appreciated. Seems this year's Bachelor has a little something to do with planning the dates. Mark, the executive producer says as much in the interview linked below. He says Derek insisted he be apart of the planning process and always has the guy's interests at the forefront of his mind. As if we couldn't love Derek any more! But back to the date. The show was followed by an intimate dinner where Danny and our bachelor opened up about their respective childhoods. We got to hear the heartfelt story of Danny's two years spent with a bar in his sternum correcting his misshapen cartilage. Then came a funny anecdote about Danny's naughty hacking past. It involved an borrowed laptop and an insatiably curious and astonishingly tech savvy thirteen year old, need we say more! Seems our Danny is more of a badass than we thought! Needless to say, the conversation got really deep, the chemistry was sizzling and, of course, Danny went home with a rose. He tells us as much in his confessional interview.

"It was by far the best date I've ever been on. The show was amazing, Derek was amazing and the food was divine, when I could concentrate on eating it. There was little to no awkwardness at all, save for when he dropped me off and it was so obvious that I was hoping he'd kiss me." Danny sighed wistfully. "He didn't unfortunately, but he seemed to have as great a time as I did and I got a rose so…" he holds up a rose and smirks.

"Stay tuned to HollywireTV for part two when we dish on the group dates and we see who lands the second solo date. What a shocker that one will be!" The blond uttered sarcastically before her giggles echoed from the laptop screen.

"Well he better not have kissed him," the Sheriff grumbled to himself before clicking on the next video. He had promised Stiles he wouldn't watch the show, but that certainly did not include Youtube recaps. He chuckled wickedly to himself. You know you still got it when you can outsmart a son like Stiles Stilinski. As he waits for the video to buffer on the Sheriff office's shoddy wifi, he thinks, 'Derek's one stupid guy if the next video doesn't say his son's name is on that last card thing.'

* * *

**Laura_Att**: Jesus Der, you know that boy wanted you to kiss him! I see you though #makeemsweat. Up next #sterekdate #BachelorDerek

**BlondieCatwoman**: ***Laura_Att** Right?! Poor Danny. I'm glad he got a rose! :) I could have sworn Stiles would have gotten the 1st date card though. #BachelorDerek

**DannyBoy**: ***BlondieCatwoman** You know what they say about assuming… #TeamDanny #BachelorDerek #Deranny

**BlondieCatwoman:** Hello to all my new followers! #TeamStiles #BachelorDerek

**Sterekbaby**: ***DannyBoy** poor thing you, it must be so lonely over there shipping Deranny on your own. #TeamSterek #TeamStiles #BachelorDerek

**DannyBoy**: ***Sterekbaby** shut the fk up. Its only been 2 epis and 1 convo btww them and you sterek fans are acting like its a done deal. #sofuckingdelusional #deranny #BachelorDerek

* * *

"What did I miss last night?" asked an eager and yawning Stiles to the three guys gathered in the kitchen this early in the morning. He was one of first few to wake up, which was unusual, but he attributed his early start to what was supposed to be a short nap last night. He was supposed to wake up after an hour-long nap, before deciding whether or not to go downstairs to hang out with the guys while they all pretended they were not awaiting Danny's arrival. To his immense surprise, he woke up at seven a. m. to four distinct but quiet snores echoing in the large bedroom, and a sleepily content Danny sprawled on the bed across from his.

"I can't believe you left to take a nap." An equally yawning Justin mutters before handing Stiles a full plate. "A nine hour-long nap."

"Well I knew I could count on you guys for details after you ambush him in the living room when he arrives," Stiles grins. In truth he was probably never going to go down there if he had woken up. He didn't want to subject himself to too many details of Danny's time with Derek and he definitely didn't want to see Danny's self- satisfied expression as he relayed them. No thanks. He'd rather get the story second-hand.

And his father says he doesn't have good self-preservation instincts. Pssh.

"Whatever," Justin continued, "So he came in in completely different clothes from what he left in, with nothing but a rose in his hand."

"That was for the cameras sake, I think he got his clothes afterwards, I hear he got to keep the tux though. Zegna. I'm so freaking jealous." Kurt, the blonde who never swore, much to Stiles' amusement, exclaimed.

"2014 Winter Collection," Brian revealed coolly, though Stiles didn't ask, "If I'd have known free suits were apart of the dates…"

"Guys!" Stiles exclaimed through a mouthful of pancakes, and gesticulated with a round about movement of his hands, "Get on with it."

"Oh…yeah. He said Derek took him to an orchestra thing, I didn't listen to the details, he's the only one here who likes that stuff, well him and Sebastian," Justin muses distractedly.

"And Blaine," Kurt adds.

Jesus Christ.

Stiles eyes narrowed and twitched with annoyance, then Justin must have gotten the point becasue he hurriedly continues. "then Jackson, just up and interrupts him while he's describing the dinner afterwards. He was like 'did you kiss him?' right in the middle of Danny's story, I swore Danny was going to clock him he was so annoyed, but he just said some generic answer about not kissing and telling," Justin rolls his eyes, " then went outside to do the cam confessional. Everybody went to bed after."

"Oh, that's it?" Stiles finally responds.

"Yeah you didn't miss anything." Kurt supplies as he gets up with his plate, "I get the feeling he didn't kiss him though. He seems like the kind of guy who would admit it just to rub it in Jackson's face. "

"Jackson definitely is that kind of guy," Justin mutters, "to rub it in I mean."

"Well it's a good thing Derek would never kiss him them." Stiles added with more certainty than he felt. Jackson was freaking gorgeous, even he could admit that.

The guys laughed in response, which was what Stiles had intended.

* * *

The rest of the morning was riddled with activity after production arrived. Mainly it was just copious amounts of confession interviews one after the other, with Stiles' own lasting much longer than most. In the end the producer had craftily gotten Stiles to admit his reasoning behind not waiting with the others to grill Danny the night before and about his hopes for being on one of the date cards. Fortunately, Stiles did not rise to the bait when he was asked about his confrontation, if one could call it that, with Matt in the kitchen yesterday. It still annoyed him to no end that the cameras even caught that. Needless to say, it was a sullen Stiles who congregated with the guys on the living room couches to await Sebastian's retrieval of the date card from the front door stoop.

"It says, 'To Everyone'!" Sebastian exclaims.

The whole room erupted into unintelligible shouts and questions before Sebastian could continue, "'I'm coming over for a pool party. If that's okay?', signed Derek."

"Oh my God! Could he be more sweet?" Sebastian sighs adoringly in front of the camera still pointed at him and at the rest of the guys celebrated the news in the background.

"He asked permission for fucks sake." Justin murmurs just as fondly.

Stiles merely grinned widely beside him. He was going to see Derek today.

**Notes:**

**Important A/N 2: Do you guys like the twitter thingie? * is used in place of the at sign for twitter handles, as ffn wont allow them in text. Please Review! As always I'm leemikki on tumblr.**

**Twitter accounts:**

**Laura - *Laura_Att**  
**Erica - *BlondieCatwoman**  
**Boyd- *BoydVBoyd**  
**Issac- *Isaacurls**  
**Scott-*ScottieMcVet**  
**Allison*AllieArch**  
**Lydia- *Ariel_Lydi**  
**Others- Random Bachelor fans/people you may or may not recognize.**


	11. Pool Party!

**Chapter 13 : Pool Party!**

Summary: A real-life Bachelor threw a pool party once so I though what the heck! :).

"Do we need the tank?" a random production assistant asks everyone but Derek as he entered the set in a tank top and board shorts. _And there went his mood._ He directed his angry eyebrows at her, even as he barely felt an ounce of it. He was brimming with excitement, and not a little bit of anxiety.

"Can I go now?" he eventually asked the assistant in front of him, long after the other one had left. Smart girl.

"Go ahead."

Derek finally entered the pool deck to a cacophony of screams and a bevvy of half-naked men. He wasn't the least bit surprised though, gay men and miniscule swimming briefs had a special and long-documented relationship. He smiled and shook his head as the first scantily clad male came up to hug him in greeting. Kyle he recognized to his delighted surprise, who had been so shy to approach Derek so far.

"Hi," the handsome man breathed smiling.

"Kyle," he responds just as pleasantly. He mad a mental note to talk to Kyle later, when soon after he was bombarded with several other enthusiastic gentlemen. It was a good thing most of them were confined to the pool or content to wave from the other side of the deck. Including the one he promised himself he wouldn't approach too soon. He knew that would never last long, but he figured he get through at least twenty minute being polite, it was only fair to the other guys there.

Boy did that not last long.

Derek was half listening to Matt's long-winded explanation of why Tom Daley's 'coming out' was a copy-cat to his, half wondering why Mark, the executive producer, had insisted that Matt stay, when a loud splash thankfully interrupted the diver's monologue.

"Oh My God Jordan!" Stiles exclaimed from the deep–end of the pool, "are you trying to _kill_ me!"

"Will you take the ridiculous T-shirt off now?" Jordan managed through guffaws. "It's one hundred degrees". He was doubled over sideways at the poolside, beside a chuckling Kyle who was helping a complaining Stiles out of the pool."

"This is not a good reflection of the **_Preble County_** Sherriff's office," Stiles says pointedly to the first camera he could spot, "I hope you get in trouble."

Jordan just continued to laugh before handing Stiles towel and a half-assed apology. Not that Derek was listening to it, he was entranced by the long line of corded muscle, clearly visible through the drenched navy-blue shirt and the towel Stiles was gently rubbing across his torso. Derel's feet were carrying him over there before even made a conscious decision, Matt long forgotten.

"You ok ," he asked when he final got to the soaking Stiles.

"Uh yeah," Stiles assures him through wet, matted, rapidly batting eyelashes.

_He was so fucking __**pretty**__._

"Here," he says brandishing his own, much drier towel. _When did he pick that up?_

"Yeah don't sacrifice your towel for this one," Jordan interrupts grinning and turns to Stiles," just take the damn shirt off, we seen everything already, Right Derek?" The minx was smirking a Derek, bumping his shoulder in camaraderie.

"Uh, right," he clears his throat, regains his composure and plasters on a similar smirk and mutters lowly, "Take the shirt off Stiles."

Stiles was struck dumb for half a second, but smirks right back.

Oh no, Derek was beginning to recognize that look.

"Only if you give me yours."

* * *

The near end of the evening saw a very smug Stiles lounging beside the pool swimming in a too large tank and swaddled in the scent of the smiling bearded man beside him.

"So guess what I found out about you." Derek utters tilting his head fully toward the man on his left. He hadn't had the opportunity to talk to Stiles privately since he had out-maneuvered both him and Jordan and stole his shirt. Derek was happy to report the moles did not stop at his neck, but he'd think about that later. **_Much_** later.

"That I'm a pro at Call of Duty and extremely bendy," a beaming Stiles flirted back.

Yep, they were definitely flirting.

"You're all kinds of sass today, aren't you," Derek commented amusedly. The snarky brunette had been teasing him for the better part of the last couple minutes, mostly about the two women, Talia and Laura, who according to Stiles 'run his life'. When he lets them, he's always quick to amend. It seemed the producers had convinced most of the contestants to leave them be, and were holding up the rest with confessionals. Derek didn't want to even think about their reasons for doing so, he wouldn't look a gift-horse in the mouth.

"I think I'm getting used to your face, maybe?" Stiles revealed, then followed it up with an impressive blush.

Derek hummed in response, his answering smile was full-fledged now and hurting his cheeks.

"What is it? That you found out." Stiles inquired hastily, no doubt to distract from his earlier candor.

"That you're from my would-be childhood summer home." Derek divulged. He'd been so exited from that small piece of he'd gleaned from Stile's Wikipedia page after that first night, but hadn't had a chance to bring it up until now. "My family has a lake house there. My dad built it for my mom just after I finished Elementary School, but every year me and my sisters ended up never going. My parents kind of turned it into a personal couple's retreat after a while."

"The cool one with the tree growing in the middle!" Stiles exclaimed, flailing upward to a sitting position, he remembered the house from his and Scott's many Beacon Hills Preserve exploits, which decidedly did not exclude the lakefront, no matter what they'd promised the Sherriff. He deduced that of the seven houses on the lake, the one with the tree in the middle was probably the one owed by the family with an architectural firm. He told a laughing Derek as much, "wait, you google-fued me?"

Derek smiled up at the now cross-legged Stiles, "opening my Wikipedia tab is hardly google-fu Genim."

"That's so awesome though." Stiles continued on amazed, "like fate." He turned his devastatingly adorable smile at Derek then. And all he could do in response was pat the space beside him on the lounge chair and he scoot over to make space. He wanted Stiles closer.

A few moment after they had gotten comfortably huddled together on the wide, worryingly creaking lounge chair, with Derek's arms now curled around Stiles' shoulder, and Stiles lying on his shoulder tightly huddled beside him. Derek spared a second to ponder how they looked to the cameras and quickly banished thought at Stiles' next statement.

"I'm glad we didn't meet back then. I was so skinny and spastic and weird back then, more than I am now, if you can believe it."

Derek wordlessly disagrees, wishing for the millionth time since he'd found out that he had not resisted the idea of family vacations to California so fervently. And the thought he'd been trying to repress for the past couple days appeared unbidden, that he might not have to go through this whole process at Laura's insistence if he had met Stiles one summer. And it would only take one summer, less than that if he was honest with himself. Of course, he doesn't dare utter that, and not just because there are cameras around, but he does say, "I would have still liked you."

Stiles cranes his head up at him, as much as the almost non-existent space between them will allow. "You like me?" he inquires quietly.

"You know I do." Derek responds just as quietly and fervently, his heart pounding a rapid sstacatto entire time, "and I was pretty weird back then too."

"Isn't the google-fuing against the rules," Stiles whispered from the cocoon of Derek's neck, stubbornly sticking to the ridiculous phrasing. He had yet to look at Derek since he made the alarmingly candid statement, but his neck was suspiciously red.

"Is it?" Derek whispered back, uncaring. God did he wished he had a way to hide his face as well, or just hide away in general, with Stiles of course. This was not a daytime, in full view of cameras and other people, conversation. And he **_really_** hadn't given a damn if it was against the rules that sleepless night after the first Rose Ceremony, when he'd desperately dug up information on Stiles while he was in an unfamiliar bedroom, tipsy and excited and haunted by the handsome man with the moles and the upturned nose and the **_eyes_**. And since they were being _so_ honest today, "I was curious about you."

Derek felt Stiles bite his lip over a smile against the skin of his neck, his face distractingly close and breath warm on Derek's left collarbone, "you could have asked me."

"I barely see you," he all but complained, the urge to tack an endearment to the end of that statement surprisingly strong.

"Who's fault is that though," Stiles muttered dislodging his head, while picking at Derek's shirt still swimming on him. He rubbed his bare feet along the top Derek's soon after, as if in apology for the tension ridden statement,

"Stiles" he whispered hoarsely willing Stiles to look at him

"Sorry," Stiles whispered back, _as if he had anything to apologize for_, and turned to kiss Derek's cheek.

In that moment, Derek knew he was falling.

"Would you believe me if I said there was a good reason for that," he eventually responds after several minutes of muted panic. The fact that it was too soon to be feeling like this towards anyone, wonderful as he is, did not dissuade him from spending their remaining moments together cuddling closer to the now sleepy man beside him and racking his brain for a way to further reassure him without breaking anymore rules. "Trust me, please."

"'Kay," a slow blinking, sleepy Stiles whispered up at him easily.

"Alright guys, lets wrap it up. Derek, I need to talk to you!"

**A/N Please review. Didja catch the movie reference. Hint Sandra Bullock and Keanu Reeves :). Sorry for the delay. Undergrad finals followed by a massive case of writers block exacerbated by Holiday laziness tbh :D. There prolly will be mistakes but I hurried to get this out cuz I felt guilty. Lol!**


	12. Third Date Card

**Chapter 12: Third Date Card**

**A/N Sorry for the delay guys. Not a huge fan of this chappie, but I've struggled with it for long enough. I hope you still liked it :*. Usually i'm psyched to post a chapter, *oh dear. Thank you for all the reviews and for coming back to this li'l fic of mine. *hugs for everyone***

**Thanks for all your wonderful comments.**

_**Ian POV**_

"We might as well pack our shit go home now right, like seriously," a sullen Mickey grumbled stabbing a straw repeatedly in his Piña Colada. "Christ. Look at them!" he exclaims pointing the dripping straw at the couple cuddling on the lounger directly across the pool. "Fucking hell man."

The perpetually nonchalant Ian snorted, "or you could stick around for the paid vacation dumb dumb. And have you ever heard the phrase "don't let them see you sweat''. Here's to Derek not sending us home before production jets us off to film in some foreign country." he raised his empty glass slightly then shrugged, "you know its going to happen sooner or later. And stop being so _angsty_. Have some fun, for once."

"I'm not _angsty_, and pay for your vacations your own damn self. That not what we're here for." Mickey retorts tilting his head back to chug the last of the yellow ice out of the class. Ian rolled his eyes at the uncouth display. _You can take the guy out of South Side…_

"The cameras are coming over here." He reprimands coolly tilting his head to the crew coming towards them, but Mickey merely shrugged and continued licking out the last of the ice, "I know that, but it's a big perk, especially now that everyone's bummed out because he's already chosen his favorite. Plus I'm a broke grad student and free is free. This the best summer vacation I've ever had and its only been a few days."

"Gimme your damn cup," Mickey grunts rising to get himself, and his new (as of two days ago) friend two refills. Under the guise of inspecting the lightly used sunscreen on the lounge side table, he spares another glance at the couple across the pool, still thoroughly entwined, oblivious to everyone around them and chattering as if it were perfectly normal to be practically in each other laps, like there wasn't nineteen other guys on this '_date'_. He warned loud enough for the passing camera and Ian to hear, "they better not start kissing over there or heads will roll." And he meant it, because he really did genuinely like Derek and didn't care who knew it. He wasn't into that clandestine acting aloof shit that Ian was on, He'd been closeted for too much of his life for that behavior to get old.

He had noticed that he was vastly different from most of the guys here in that and most every other regard. So far he had been coldly received by nearly everyone he made an effort to speak, except for Derek, who to his surprise, had regarded him kindly and without judgment. The same could be said for Ian with whom he shared a similar background as well his bedroom these past couple days. The point is, Derek was a good guy, which was rare enough, and had seemed really interested in Mickey, at least before he started being taken with that _kid_, but Mickey Milkovich doesn't go down without a fight. No sir. Unlike Ian, who had already given up it seemed, and that idiot Jordan, who seemed to prefer playing matchmaker for a kid he barely knew rather than have Derek, _hot as fuck Derek_, for himself. _Fucking Bullshit! You'd think with all that schmollege education they'd have some godamned sense..._

"Would you hurry the fuck up Mickey," Ian interrupted, "and stop staring at them like a creeper, before Derek extricates his face from the kid's hair at some point this year and notices you over here contemplating homicide.

"Fuck off Ginger. I should let you make you own damn drink," he states though he still sulkily stalked towards the bar where made sure to make a tasty Piña Colada for himself and another non-alcoholic one just to spite Ian.

He ended up having to drink the virgin one.

"Dick."

"You love me."

* * *

Dusk found all the guys gathered in the den in a configuration that was fast becoming routine. This time though it was a visibly agitated Mickey front and center reading from the date card in his hand.

**_Stiles,_**

**_Come play with me?_**

**_-Derek_**

He proceeded to hand the card to the pleased recipient, with much difficulty due to Stiles' arms flailing around in response to the two guys patting his back in congratulations enthusiastically and painfully, if his wincing was any indication. When they finally let up Stiles stilled to happily peruse the words as if he hadn't just heard them, not in anyway oblivious to the sidelong glares in his direction.

He managed to catch a, "big fucking surprise there," from someone behind him, _(geez was it the cameraman? ruuude.)_, but choose to study Derek's words instead in an effort to parse out where exactly Derek would be taking him tomorrow.

Not that it mattered at all to him where they went. Derek was taking him on date. Derek chose _Stiles_. Out of twenty guys. He grinned al the way to dinner.

At the noisy and more than mildly uncomfortable dinner shortly after, few of the guys congratulated Stiles, a lot of them being nice enough to almost believably fake it. Stiles appreciated it all nonetheless. He was alternating between three different types of cake when a curly haired brunette settled beside him.

"I'm thinking its baseball or the theater." Blaine concluded eventually, once all of them were full. Stiles had yet to have a prolonged conversation with the guy, but from what he'd surmised, he was rather amiable and an honest to God gentleman, "I really hope 'play' means sports, because I definitely want the theatre date, if there is one."

"I'm sure he'd take you theatre if it was your day. Production's only partially in charge of where we go on dates this go round, its pretty damn cool of Derek to insist upon having a say," Jordan supplied from Stiles' other side, "just like Stiles is probably going to a baseball game, because baseball's something him and Derek have in common and he wouldn't stop chewing Derek's ear off about those goddamn Mets."

"I did not!" Stiles exclaimed punching him on the arm, " I think I mentioned it to him all of once, our first night here._Briefly_."

"How much time do you guys really think I spent with him anyway?" Stiles stated disbelievingly while shaking his head, "I _**wish**_there was time to chew his ear off about the Mets."

"You're the one who told us about the 'Derek planning the dates thing', i think you had enough time." Ennis interrupted from clear across the dining table.

"It was more than a lot of us had, _combined,_" Jackson exaggerated while scowling. He did everything while scowling.

"Excluding me," Danny hasted to add smugly from his right before turning back to his turkey sub. He never passing up an opportunity to remind everyone of the fact that he got the first date.

"Well I say good for Stiles then, you try to do the same and instead of complaining about it," Jordan leveled at a sullen Jackson.

"Good for his little book too." Matt grumbled under his breath seconds later. But with the tensed silence that coincided with the statement, he might as well have yelled it.

"Excuse me?!" an incensed Stiles sneered after the quiet dragged,"What did you just say?!" he demanded rising from his seat despite the placating hand on his shoulder.

A surprised Matt gaped at a Stiles dumbly, eyes widening and mouth opening and closing around his response.

"What did the fuck you say!" a now standing Stiles demanded. His entire body tense and still, all except for knuckles of his fists and muscle of his jaw, tensing and relaxing with the ebb and flow of seething anger. He was oblivious to the astonished, expectant audience between them as well the rustling of camera men's feet flitting about the room.

"The timing of your book release and your appearance on a _national_ television show was a little convenient is all I'm saying," Matt eventually gets out.

"So was your recently failed diving career and _your_ appearance this national tv show, but you don't hear me muttering insults out of the corner of my mouth like a fucking coward! Do you?!" Stiles snapped back quickly and ruthlessly. He felt a perverse jolt of pleasure, when he saw Matt's mouth curl in embarrassment, "Don't you dare insinuate that I'm here for any the reason than to get to know Derek. You don't fucking _**know**_ me. And if your not decent enough to back off of my nuts for that reason alone, maybe you will once you figure out that speculating about my intentions and being an blistering bag of dicks to me and all other the guys here is not going to get Derek any closer to liking you."

"…"

"I thought so. Nice talk."

"..whatever."

"I don't need any more promo for my _six_ month old _best-selling_ book Daehler," Stiles made sure to add as he moved to leave, "I sure as hell don't need it."

Stiles made sure to pluck up the date card beside his plate with an obvious flourish, before he marched out of the room.

It had taken less than ten minutes, in the midst of deciding on his clothes for his date, before he regretted snapping and stooping to Matt's level, and mostly because of his last comment. That kind of arrogance was definitely not Stiles.

He can admit he's not perfect.

But the look on the douchebag's face had made it kind of worth it though...

Still.

He hoped his dad would keep his promise and not watch.

* * *

*******Ariel_Lydi:**** His book came out six flipping months ago idiot. #BachelorDerek #Mattsanignoramus**

***ScottieMcVet: RT Ariel_Lydi: "His book came out flipping six months ago idiot. #BachelorDerek #Mattsanignoramus" Get ur damn facts str8 b4 u look like an asshole. Asshole.**

*******DanielleR****: Can you spell jealous Matt? Have several seats. #BachelorDerek**

***HeatherW: DanielleR right?! Stiles would never do that. Ugh! #DereksnotthatintoyouMatthew #BachelorDerek #Sterek**

*******BlondieCatwoman****: "Failed diving career." Im laughing my ass off #BachelorDerek**

*******tyleroakley:**** When Stiles leapt outta that chair tho. #yaaasdaddy #Stilescouldgetit #BachelorDerek**

***kingsleyyy: fuck his #nomedalhaving #aintwonnothingin3years ass. #Sterek #BachelorDerek**

* * *

Derek pulled up his Camaro to the designated parking spot ten minutes earlier than scheduled and more exited for his day with Sties than he could possibly articulate. Not even the tiresomely annoying argument with Mark just an hour before could quench his excitement. He had contemplated ignoring the call, but endured the reprimanding conversation all the same, just so he could ask a favor at the end of it. That expectedly had not gone over well with Mark, whose exact words were, "Stop favoring Stiles all the fucking time…" "You need to mingle, we need some goddamn footage Derek…." "Don't be so flipping obvious, Jesus…" And though he was annoyed, and Mark was rude little shit, he acquiesced and played along. For his efforts he had gotten what he answered the call for anyway, as was evidenced by the camera-less Derek-owned Camaro that he came to pick up Stiles in. A wired limousine would not do today. Not for Stiles_._

He had just stepped onto the gravel when an exuberant blue and white shape bounded into him.

"Umph."

He spun the laughing brunette once to slow his momentum, then twice because he wanted to.

"Hi." he greeted pleasantly looking up at Derek grinning all the while, "we're going on a date today."

"Hi. We are," he smiled back folding his hands over the small of Stiles' back, "ready to go?"

"Yup, where are we goin'?"Stiles asked, making no move to extricate himself.

Derek braced himself, but only physically, he had been anticipating this part all morning, "one word. Mets."

"Oh my fucking God Derek!" Stiles exclaimed flailing around in his arms."Thankyouthankyouthankyou."

And just like that they were spinning again.

**leemikki*tumblr*comeifuwanna :)...oh! and review pretty please. I'd really appreciate it :*.**


	13. The Ball-Game

**Chapter 15: The Ball Game**

**Sorry for the delay! Why did I decide to make it a baseball date again? This was an absolute b*tch to write.**

**To ward off future confusion, the episode doesn't actually air until the following Monday. Doesn't meant paps didn't catch footage of the date though ;).**

**View this chapter on AO3 to see the two embedded pictures! Its Chapter 15 there.**

Derek pulled up his Camaro to the designated parking spot ten minutes earlier than scheduled and more excited for his day with Stiles than he could possibly articulate. Not even the tiresomely annoying argument with Mark just an hour before could quench his enthusiasm. He had contemplated ignoring the call, but endured the reprimanding conversation all the same, just so he could ask a favor at the end. That expectedly had not gone over well with Mark, whose exact words were, "Stop favoring Stiles all the fucking time…" "Mingle, we need some goddamn footage Derek…." "Don't be so flipping obvious, Jesus…" And though he was annoyed, and Mark was a rude little shit, he acquiesced and played along. And for his efforts he had gotten his way after all, as was evidenced by the camera-less Derek-owned Camaro that he came to pick up Stiles in, and Marks promise that the crew who had already booked all the seats below his, would leave after the second inning. He's sure there would be some watching from a distance, and he still had to keep his microphone on, but he wouldn't dwell on it. He'd made the date as perfect and private as he could. For Stiles.

He had just stepped onto the gravel when an exuberant blue and black shape bounded into him. He spun the laughing brunette once to slow his momentum, then twice because he wanted to.

"Hi." And exuberant Stiles greeted. He was clad in Mets-blue fitted Henley, and tight black jeans that made Derek want to weep. Or get on his knees. Both, definitely, both.

"Hi," he smiled back folding his hands over the small of Stiles' back, "ready to go?"

"Yup, where are we goin'?" he asked, with barely concealed eagerness, making no move to extricate himself.

Derek merely grinned, he had anticipating this part all day.

"One word," he paused dramatically, "Mets."

"Oh my fucking God Derek!" Stiles exclaimed flailing around in his arms. "I knew it!"

And just like that they were spinning again.

**Bottom of the Second**

"Jesus Christ I'm so glad they're gone." Stiles exclaimed over the din of stadium. It was the bottom of the second inning and the cameramen below them, had vacated the area after claiming they had enough footage. Stiles figured they'd be laying in wait for dinner later.

"I'm so sorry about that," Derek started.

"Are you kidding me?!" Stiles shook his head, "Miss thing behind us was reveling in the camera-time, it was hilarious! I'm having the time of my life Der," he murmured. "Despite the outrageous display!" he shouted then to the second Mets hitter in as many minutes, who was leaving the mound for the dugout just 30 feet away from them. "C'mon that should have been a walk!"

**Top of the Fourth**

The top of the fourth found Derek's head being cradled in Stiles' arms like a mother swaddling her young, in retaliation to a popped foul ball just overhead. "Seriously Stiles? It was nowhere nears us!"

"Shush." Stiles murmured around his giggles, patting Derek's soft hair exaggeratingly.

When he finally extricated himself, Derek joked while fixing his ruffled hair, "I was going to ask you why you never played baseball competitively, since you know so much about the game, but now I know the answer."

"Hey, I left my contacts at the house!" he exclaimed, "And don't beat a man when he's down Derek."

"And you're down by a lot," he stated teasingly while pointing to the 4-0 displayed on the scoreboard, "You might want to consider taking the Mets T-shirt off now, this is embarrassing."

"Hey shut you're face, you sprung for it. _And_ you almost insisted on the hat!" he frowned, "which I'm kinda regretting not letting you get me."

"I was being a good date, despite your complete lack of taste in good baseball teams." Derek laughed. He doesn't say he'd be a good boyfriend too. But he hopes Stiles knows it.

"Nope. You are _the_ worst." Stiles said pointedly, nodding and shoving the last of Derek's curly fries in his mouth. _Who said you can't be indignant and stuff your face at the same time?_ Stiles had started the date eating so gracefully too, but as the banter zinged back and fourth non-stop for seven half-innings, he'd forgotten all about etiquette and just was himself. Derek didn't seem to mind though. He plied Stiles with an endless supply of curly fries, and hot chocolate (because Stiles was weird and craved it in even in ninety degree weather), then chilled vitamin water when he got too hot because of the hot chocolate he'd consumed and because he refused to take off the new long- sleeved shirt Derek had generously bought him.

Derek not only tolerated, but visibly delighted in all that was Stiles, his long-suffering Mets fan ramblings, and curly fry stealing tendencies included. It warmed Stiles' heart.

**Bottom of the fourth**

"I lied you know," he murmured full and pliant against Derek's chest as he rubbed Stiles' he aching tummy, "You're not the worst. Best date I've ever had."

Derek smiled and kissed the top of his hair.

**Top of the Sixth**

It was just after another short and disappointing inning when the thought suddenly struck Stiles, "do you think they'll make us do the Kiss Cam?"

The startled look on Derek's face echoed his own thoughts.

Of course they would, this is The Bachelor we're talking about. The coordinators were probably aware they were there before they arrived with conspicuous cameras in tow.

Stiles allowed himself to be unrepentantly more vulnerable than he'd been all afternoon, "I don't want that to be our first…"

And suddenly all Stiles knew was the gentle press of unbearably soft lips and an even gentler caress of his nape that sent of the by now constant butterflies in is stomach careening into is chest. Stiles opened his mouth in a muffled moan, pressing is lips more firmly against Derek's, letting him know without words that he wanted this, wanted him. Derek answered by latching on to his trembling top lip, then suckling on the bottom, gently scratching his hair all the while. He tilted Stiles' head before dipping into his eager mouth with teasing swipes of his tongue, shivering under Stiles incessant scratching of his sides, delighting in Stiles indignant little nips on the wet lips sliding over his own, when he couldn't get his way.

Derek was so enraptured that it took several seconds of the crescendoing cheers and whistles of the crowd to remind him to release the honeyed tongue he was suckling inside his mouth. Something told him to look up at the scoreboard, and there he saw himself, with the emblazoned Kiss Cam below his likeness. He was dazed and bright-eyed, and an embarrassed Stiles was retreating into his side. His face was as red as the puffy lips that were repeating "Oh my God," in varied inflections into Derek's shirt. Derek's swollen lips were even more conspicuous; his Stiles was a biter. He turned his head too, to hide his smile, and to peck the cheek of the giggling boy beside him.

* * *

"So in honor of the two gentlemen who got caught on the Dodger Stadium Kiss Cam earlier today we decided to bring back and old segment. Its time for our second, 'Who you Doin'?' segment. Hit it!" The studio-audience cheered as the intro swirled across the screen.

"So we know that you probably saw this all over twitter today and it most likely still is a Worldwide trend. And before you say it, it was their first date, and they're probably not doing the do. But from the look of that kiss..." The in-studio audience screamed some more. "We at Wendy Williams Show, thought this segment was appropriate!" she shouted over the din before showing them the clip.

...

"Is it hot in here?" she questioned dramatically to the screeching audience. "Alright guys, calm down, calm down. It's obvious Stiles and Derek still have the sizzling chemistry that millions have tuned into The Bachelor for every Monday. We'll see the kiss and their post-game dinner date on the next episode on 10/9 central. I know I wont have to ask my studio audience if they're tuning in." The audience let out another raucous cheer. When they quieted down she continued,"E! News reported that they had an intimate dinner at the lauded 'Wolfgang Puck at Hotel Bel-Air', before the two beaming gentlemen left the restaurant holding hands."

The audience aww-ed.

"Aren't they cute together though?" she admitted looking back to the post-kiss screenshot.

Everyone in the audience and crew nodded in agreement.

* * *

**Come chat with me at leemikki,tumblr,com:). This is not beta-d. Please, PLEASE review. I'd really appreciate it. I'd love some feedback. This last bout of writer's block was not pretty.**


	14. Dinner

**Chapter 14: Dinner**

**A/N: **** Sorry for the delay!**

Scott POV

Scott spent is second Monday night in a row perched in his loveseat, while he watched someone else cuddle his fiancée under his duvet. Not that he minded at all, not when it when Lydia Martin. For the second week running, Allison and Lydia's running commentary on the night's Bachelor episode had him continuously giggling, clutching his stomach and yearning for the inhaler he got rid of after high school.

"Bet you ten bucks the Sheriff's got some hapless deputy to help him live stream this from his office. Stiles is going to be be _so_ pissed when he gets home." Alison announced, breaking the comfortable silence that followed the last of her an Alison's impassioned arguments,

Scott chuckled as he fiddled expertly with the DVR remote making sure to save the episode before Allison could ask. "Stiles is going to be anything but pissed when he gets home. Derek isn't an idiot." He'll choose Stiles; Scott knew it in his bones.

"John's not as technologically impaired as Stiles likes to exaggerate that he is." Lydia defended on the sheriff's behalf. "And by your logic, I'm not sure Stiles _is_ coming home. Did you watch the same episode. I mean just that goodnight kiss alone."

Here we go.

Allison sighed exaggeratingly, "…kiss**_es_.** So gentle...and soft."

"And hot. Poor thing didn't want to get back into his car!" Lydia exclaimed, looking more than pleased.

"Do I need to leave the room." Scott protested automatically, as he answered the last of many texts from his mom in the past hour, asking for updates. You'd think she wasn't on call, didn't have _human lives in her hands_. "Because if you guys are going to start squealing again…"

"Pssh! Go get me Pepsi." Allison barely paid him a glance. "Do you think the other guys saw them though? Outside the door?"

Scott stood up and resigned himself to kitchen duty.

"Want anything Lyd?" He interrupted, then remembered, "Oh, and don't call the Sheriff, John. It's weird. **_I _**don't even call him that."

Lydia merely rolled her eyes, "Ginger Ale, please."

Scott shook his head and smiled as he left to them speculating on who would be sent home.

When he finally returned with drinks in tow…

"If Matt stays I'm going to strangle myself with a garrote stick."

Perhaps he should have stalled in the kitchen…

* * *

Stiles pulled at his freshly styled hair as he anxiously waited by the passenger side of Derek's Camaro. Monica was surely going to kill him if she saw the mess he'd made of her hard work. He just couldn't help that he was getting more restless and impatient by the minute. '_And_ hot', he mused. He was sweltering beneath his newly acquired and very oppressive suit, despite cool night's breeze that was wafting through the open parking lot.

The contrast between the designer suit and his attire from the baseball game had him feeling even more restricted. There was powder on his face, a thin layer, but no less annoying, he was hungry, and worst of all he hadn't seen Derek for the last twenty minutes. He'd been missing him from the moment they were separated, and every little thing from then on had made him irritable. Yes he was pathetic, and he knew it.

On any other date he would welcome the brief reprieve, would relish the opportunity to gather his thoughts and talk himself out of feeling nervous. He didn't need it this time, however, and that thought alone put a smile on his face. He smiled even wider soon after, when he saw Derek walking briskly towards him, paying no mind to the short-legged red-head, jogging behind him while putting finishing touches on his hair.

They were all in an empty lot half way between Dodger stadium, and whichever restaurant they were going to. Production had insisted on making a production *snort* of getting them ready, and so had set up two temporary trailers in an empty lot. Stiles would have been happier changing in the bathroom stall of the 7/11 up the street, preferably with Derek sharing it with him. He quickly abandoned that train of thought, and instead focused his attention on the darkly handsome man in front of him, who, as always, looked unbelievably gorgeous in a suit.

"Hi." he chirped, deliberately keeping his gaze on Derek's eyes only. It wasn't hard, they were beautifully iridescent in the moonlight. Stiles reasoned he could admire the rest of him more covertly later.

Derek however didn't seem to give a damn about stealth, "You look _so_ good Stiles." Then after a long moment, "Hi."

His appraising, obviously admiring gaze made Stiles blush to the roots of his hair.

"Uh, thanks," Stiles smiled, "You too."

* * *

Production's insistence on taking the better part of an hour to harass them into formal attire had not even put a slight damper to the atmosphere of their date. It was still fun, still full of banter and very comfortable, astonishingly so, despite the underlying tension that punctuated their every interaction. It was a good tension though, Derek decided, obviously and overwhelmingly sexual and very anticipatory. Even now as he watched fondly as Stiles complained about not being able too make a choice between entrees. He knew that nothing he'd experience had ever and would ever come close to this.

"Pick the best three and we'll share."

Stiles positively melted, and the appreciative look he gave him in response made Derek's chest feel warm and weightless. Made him feel like maybe he was worthy of this beautiful man.

"'Kay, but you have to choose at least one." Stiles amended, smiling at him affectionately.

He definitely, _definitely_ wasn't.

* * *

"Wait, so do you pay them for the food he could have purchased." Derek inquired after he had caught his breath. His cheeks and stomach ached from so much laughing. That as well as the stomach full of steak was not a good combination. Regardless he was having the time of his life.

"Hell no. They do it out of the kindness of their hearts," Stiles said in a tone that Derek was fast recognizing as 'bullshit mode'.

He cocked his head. "Stiles."

"_And_," Stiles drawled in a feigned long-suffering tone, "I can be very annoying." He sniffed.

"I _bet_," Derek intoned.

"Shut it! " Stiles laughed giving up the act, "Having a healthy sheriff protecting their homes and business should be enough! Not to mention the free promo from yours truly."

He elaborated before Derek could ask, "Well after thanking Dad an Scott for putting up with me during the writing process ad blah-blah, he hem, '…to the owners &amp; staff of the Beacon Hills Diner, thanks for considering dad's cholesterol.'" He fist pumped. "Best book dedication ever!"

"Oh my God Stiles." Derek collapsed into another fit of laughter. "Only you."

What he didn't say was how much he admired Stiles for caring for his father's health so assiduously. Sherriff John Stilinski was a lucky man.

"I'm still working on Dunkin'. His deputies are championing the cause until my return." He revealed conspiratorially.

* * *

"Well this feels familiar," Derek mused carding his finger though Stiles hair. They were making full use of the booth now that their plates were cleared, Stiles especially who was leaning against Derek, exaggeratingly rubbing his stomach and playfully berating him for letting them eat so much.

"Shut it Hale, the three entrees were your idea."

"I didn't feed them to you." Derek responded smoothly, knowing it would rile Stiles up.

Stiles' head spun quickly in his hands, "You so did though!"

"It was two bites of chicken," Derek laughed, "it was romantic."

"Details," Stiles chuckled as he turned back around to Derek's comforting hands in his hair.

After several minutes Derek's attentive ministrations should have made him sleepy, especially compounded with the high-carb dinner and his reclining position. Stiles however, was undeniably aroused, in _every_ sense of the word. Derek's gentle scrapes over his scalp were now interspersed with deliberate tugs of his hair that made Stiles sure he was going to make an embarrassing sound any minute. He was _so_ hard, uncomfortably so. He needed, _God_ he didn't know what he needed.

"Der," he whispered, biting back a moan.

"Hmm?" Derek murmured into the hollow behind his ear.

Stiles couldn't for the life of him think of a response, or think at all, for that matter. But then he didn't have to.

Derek kept his firm, but gentle grip on Stiles' hair, and steered the brunette's open, pliant mouth unto his own. Before long all Stiles knew was the sweet wine flavored lips parting and suckling his own, relishing in Stiles' whimpers and the steady hands in his hair, and on his jaw grounding him to a reality that was fast diminishing with every sweep of Derek's possessing tongue.

* * *

Stiles exhaled a shaky breath as Derek's honeyed lips slowly dislodged from his own. This kiss was fleeting, far different from the one from less than an hour ago, but no less affecting. "Night sweetheart."

Another brush of his lips.

Stiles' heart was going to pound out of his chest, he was sure. "Night Der."

Hope you enjoyed. Please Review :).


End file.
